Bite Sized
by Solitaire and Xpyne
Summary: Yugi's quickly becoming fed up with Kaiba's insistance upon being the 'man' in their relationship--so what happens when he enlists Yami and Joey's help? SY, YYJ ((COMPLETE))
1. Chapter 1

Solitaire:  ::grins::  Well, it's three in the morning and I'm experiencing an unexpected bout of inomnia.  Downloading Nine Inch Nails and reading enviously well-written updates of Execution at Dawn and Coming Clean (despite the JouxSeto-ness in that one--_damn you, Duo Maxwell!!!) just wasn't cutting it, so I got a little itchy and decided I wanted to post the first baby-chapter of Xpy-chan and mine's latest story.  It's another short fic, and there are only... ::counts on her fingers::  three more scenes that need to be written (only one non-lemon  ^_~), so I decided to be "cautiously optimistic" and post this now.  ::sighs::  Xpyne and I do not own Yugioh, otherwise Yami would just spontaneously jump Seto in the middle of episodes and they would make rough, passionate love right there on-screen--  ::grins sheepishly, clearing her throat::  Uh, this is just a working title; nothing official.  We actually just refer to our stories with catchy one-liners when talking about them with each other, and we haven't really thought of a real title for this one yet, so...  Enjoy!  ^_^_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bite-Sized

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Yugi was watching television in the living room, minding his own business, when he was suddenly and viciously attacked by Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun!" he exclaimed breathlessly at the feel of hot lips on his neck and cool hands up his shirt.  His head lolled back against the couch, eyes slipping shut halfway, and he felt the larger boy smirk against his skin.  One of Kaiba's hands slipped out from under the black top to grope for the remote, pressing the power button.

"I was wa-watching that," Yugi protested weakly.  The brunette fingered one of his nipples as he slid an open mouth along Yugi's jaw, his tongue darting out to run over the sensitive skin beneath his ear.  The smaller teen shivered and moaned.

"And now you're not."

Yugi opened his mouth, but any argument died in his throat as Kaiba's lips covered his own, the older boy's tongue thrusting inside eagerly.  Yugi wrapped his arms around his koibito's neck and returned the kiss, battling the young billionaire's tongue heatedly until Kaiba cheated and snaked a hand down his pants.  He gasped, his fingers tightening in the silky, chestnut-colored strands, and Kaiba took the opportunity to plunder his mouth ruthlessly.

Yugi whimpered as the much larger teen stroked him, teasingly at first, then more firmly as he began to push him onto his back, climbing over the back of the couch after him and squishing him into the cushions.  The multi-color haired boy could feel the CEO's erection pressing against his thigh and dropped one of his hands, letting it trail slowly down the muscled chest.  He stopped to tweak a nipple through the fabric of the other's shirt and the brunette groaned, biting down gently on Yugi's lower lip.  His hand traveled lower, cupping the bulge in Kaiba's slacks and massaging lightly, making him moan aloud.  The young billionaire sat back on his haunches to reach for Yugi's zipper, bending over him to latch his mouth to the side of the smaller teen's neck.

Yugi panted, his chest heaving as his body came alive under his lover's familiar touch.  He bit his lip, deciding now was as good a time as any...

"Ne, Kaiba-kun?" he ventured tentatively, watching his finger as it traced abstract patterns on the brunette's chest.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think..."  He took a deep breath; now was not the time to stutter or show any hesitance.  "Do you think I could be on top this time?"  The suction on his neck increased, and Kaiba's hands left the front of his pants to fumble at his own zipper, groaning as his cock was freed.

"You were on top just the other day, in the limo, remember?" he told him, shuddering as small fingers wrapped around him, squeezing gently.

Yugi frowned.  "That's not what I meant, and you know it, Kaiba-kun."  The brunette's long fingers plucked at the buckles of his shirt and Yugi tightened his grip to get his attention, running his thumb slowly over the tip.  The taller boy gasped and arched into the touch, and Yugi turned his head to whisper in his ear.

"Can I be seme?" he asked in a rush, his cheeks flushing slightly at just having had to say the words.  Kaiba paused and Yugi held his breath, waiting for his answer.  What the older boy did next, however, shocked him.

Kaiba was--Kaiba was _laughing_ at him?!  The brunette's chest rumbled with laughter and he nipped at the smaller duelist's jaw.

"No."

Embarrassed and slightly angered by the other's reaction, Yugi pulled back to glare at him.  "Wh-why the hell not?" he demanded, feeling understandably insulted.  Kaiba reached for the hem of Yugi's shirt and he slapped his hand away.

The blue-eyed boy pulled away with a frustrated sigh and held himself on his elbows above the other, seeing his eyes narrowed expectantly at him.

"You know I love you..." he murmured with one of his most winning smiles as he bent to kiss his mouth.  Much to everyone's surprise (including Kaiba's), it had been discovered that the young CEO could be devastatingly charming if he merely took the time to smile genuinely, and not at the crushing defeat of an opponent.  Yugi, however, was having none of this, and kept his lips stubbornly sealed.  Kaiba made a small noise of impatience and rolled his eyes.  He nuzzled his nose into the side of the other's neck affectionately.

"You are a superb duelist and a wonderful human being," he assured his tiny love, "--much better than me, in that last respect.  But Yu-chan..."  Yugi glanced up warily at his sudden change in tone, and the knee-weakening, stomach-clenching, heart-stopping grin was back.  "...You're **bite-sized."  To emphasize his statement he clamped perfect white teeth down on Yugi's shoulder hungrily.**

"Kaiba!"  The multi-color haired boy squirmed out from under him and stood in front of the couch as he re-buckled his shirt and fastened his pants, wincing slightly in discomfort.  "I am not 'bite-sized'," he muttered grumpily, straightening his various chains and buckles as best he could.  The brunette watched, his head propped up by a palm under his chin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba demanded.

"Home," Yugi replied as he adjusted the puzzle around his neck.  "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood anymore."  He lifted his chin defiantly. 

The billionaire snorted.  "'Not in the--'"  His eyes widened as his koibito started to walk from the room.  "Yugi?!"  He sat up abruptly.  "You're not going to **leave me like this...??"  The small teen shot him a look that said that was _exactly_ what he was going to do.  Kaiba's face fell.  "Will you at least kiss me goodbye?"**

Yugi grabbed his coat from the hall closet and turned to face the brunette with a hand on his hip.  "How dumb do you think I am?  I'm not falling for that!"

"Kuso," Kaiba swore under his breath.  He turned back around and flopped back against the couch, crossing his arms.  "Fine.  Go," he said.  "I will simply wait this phase out.  When you are willing to be more reasonable, you know where you can find me."

Yugi rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to throttle his boyfriend.  They both knew Kaiba was the one who couldn't go one lousy day without sex.  "Okay, I'll keep that in mind," he remarked dryly.  "Bye, Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba subtly watched him exit the room by the reflection on the tv.  As soon as Yugi had actually left, the extremely horny brunette scowled.

"Kuso!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Solitaire:  I swear, if the html tags don't work for the bold/italics, I'm gonna hurt someone...  Meh, I had actually wanted to use a scene separator for this fic like  :D  , something that looked like little bite-y faces, but I don't think that would have quite worked...  *giggles*  I wrote this whole scene except for the last two lines (lol, yes, I have a problem with finishing my scenes), so feel free to review and tell me if you like where this is going, or if you think it sucks.  And before anyone asks/complains/whines, NO, we aren't actually currently working on ROTD, but YES, we plan on finishing it, and YES, sometime this century, maybe late 2008... lol, just kidding.  We are a little stuck, though, but now that Xpyne's finally almost done with her AP testing and once my finals are out of the way in a couple weeks, we can obsessively go back to devoting time to our "baby."  ^_^```  Anyway, please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Xpyne:  I can't believe Solitaire published this without telling me!

Solitaire:  ::shrugs::  Hey, that's what happens when you fall asleep before me.

Xpyne:  Do you _ever sleep?_

Solitaire:  Not if I can help it.  ^_^

Xpyne:  ::sighs::  Anyway, we thought you'd all like to hear how we came up with the idea for this one.

Solitaire:  I was sitting there, doing--I don't know what--and Xpyne was eating leftover Easter candy, and I hear her say, "_This_ is supposed to satisfy me??"  I looked over and she was looking derisively down at a bite-sized Twix (which is about an inch and a half long).  I looked at her, then I looked at the Twix, and I started snickering.  Somehow, she knew right away what I was laughing at.

Yugi:  I don't like the insinuation here...

Xpyne:  Me neither, but it is pretty hilarious.  We don't own Yugioh or Bonnie Bell cheese, or just about anything.

Solitaire:  Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bite-Sized

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami smacked Joey with one of the throw pillows from the couch.  "Take it back!" he shouted.

"No!"  After a brief struggle, the blonde managed to pry the pillow from Yami.  "Duo _is_ hotter than Heero."  He made a feint at the former pharaoh with the pillow and Yami lunged at him, knocking him onto his back on the cushions and straining to reach the pillow Joey was holding over his head.

"Liar!"

Bizarre argument number 15 of the day was abruptly interrupted when Yugi came stomping through the door and ran straight for the bathroom, the door slamming and locking behind him.  The pair on the couch stared after him bewilderedly.  There was the sound of running water as the shower was turned on.  After a moment there was a yelp, then all was silent but for the water.

Yami and Joey exchanged a wide-eyed look.

"Did he just--?"  He let the question hang.  Yami burst into immature snickers.

"I think so."  Evil smile on face, the petite boy let his crimson eyes slide out of focus.  He gave his lighter half a tentative mental poke.

\\ ...Yugi? \\

\ Argh!! \  Yami jumped as Yugi rudely shut him out.  When their snickers finally subsided, Yami crawled into his koi's lap, worried expression on his face.

"There's only one explanation for this: he and Kaiba had a fight."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense..."  The blonde scratched the back of his head and frowned.  "If that jerk Kaiba has done somethin'--he's gonna have ta deal wit _me."  At that moment, Yugi came down the stairs and went into the kitchen._

"Aibou?"

"Yuug?"

There was nothing but silence for a long moment until---

"Uhh, I can't believe him!"  Yugi came storming out of the kitchen, Bonnie Bell cheese clenched in one little hand.  "He's such a-a--self-serving, uncompromising, macho-obsessive, insulting, super-controlling egomaniac!"  He was pacing back and forth as he ranted, squeezing the life out of his little wheel of wax covered cheese.  "He acts like he's the only one with a dick!"

Finally, it was too much and Joey burst out laughing.  Yugi froze mid-pace and whirled on his best friend.

"Oh, you, too, ne?" he accused.

"Calm down, aibou, and tell us what happened so we can start planning our slow and torturous murder of a certain CEO."  The dark one grinned at the prospect of getting to play a penalty game with Kaiba.

"I'm sorry, Yuug.  Want me to beat Kaiba up for ya?"  The blonde pounded one fist into his palm for emphasis.  Yugi plopped down in an armchair with a sigh, his uncharacteristic anger spent.

"No," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  He fiddled with a blonde bang, still damp from his cold shower.  Yami and Joey waited patiently.  "He won't let me be seme."

Joey bit his fist to stop anything that might come out of his mouth, not trusting himself not to put his foot in it.  Yami gave him a preemptive glare before speaking.

"Are you serious?  He flat-out refused you?"  Yugi blushed and nodded, not looking at the pair on the couch, busying himself in carefully removing the red wax covering from his squished cheese.

"What a--everythin' you just said!  So what, you just left?"  Yugi nibbled on his cheese, rolling the wax in his free hand.

"Yeah...he--he called me **bite-sized!"  Yami and Joey both began coughing.  Yugi looked up to glare at them.  "Thanks, guys.  I guess I should just go back to Kaiba now," he said sarcastically.**

"He's stubborn.  Ra, he's stubborn.  So I only see one option."

"What?" Yugi asked doubtfully, his hand going unconsciously to the shoulder where his koibito had bitten him.

"Bind and dominate him."

"What!?!"  Yugi's jaw dropped.  A little piece of cheese fell out of his mouth.

"Oh, that'd be great!  I'd love to see moneybags chained up like a--"  Joey's eyes glazed over as he indulged in his own personal fantasy.  Yami and Yugi exchanged an "O-kaaaay" look.

"I can't chain Kaiba-kun!  What if he gets mad?  And besides, he's such a light sleeper; he's got some sort of freaky cat-like awareness or something.  And where would I get chains?  It wouldn't work."

"Well, seduce him.  He won't be mad if he's horny." Yugi face-palmed.

"You don't know Kaiba-kun at all!  He's mad half the time **because he's horny!"**

"Hmm, that'd explain why he got a lot nicer after hookin' it up with you," Joey mused.

"Jounouchi!"  Yugi had the audacity to look insulted by the mostly true statement.

"Okay, okay," Yami interrupted, elbowing the blonde in the ribs with a smirk, "back to the subject at hand: figuring out a way Yugi can get Kaiba flat on his back like a whore."

"Ya-mi!!"

The spirit smiled guilelessly and completely ignored Yugi's mortification.  "Now--I suggest defeating him in a duel and demanding his body as your prize."  He looked to Joey for approval.  Yugi plucked at the hem of his shirt.

"I don't want Kaiba-kun to associate me being seme with him losing at Duel Monsters."  Joey nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hafta say chains is your best bet."  He grinned widely.  "I'll call Bakura."

:D          :D          :D          :D          :D          :D          :D

Kaiba had been rapidly progressing the downward spiral; Joey had been watching this for the past week with a sort of malicious glee.  The next day at school after his and Yami's...enlightening conversation with Yugi, he noticed the blue-eyed CEO did **not** look happy.  But Kaiba was never in a good mood at school--except for those times when he and Yugi disappeared mysteriously during lunch to come back in for 5th period with Kaiba looking his usual immaculate self, while Yugi always appeared suspiciously disarrayed.  So the blonde thought nothing of it.

The day after that, Kaiba seemed to have a shorter fuse than usual.  He glared at their regular group of friends, snapped at the cheerleaders in history class to "shut the hell up," and bitched out the teacher for the incorrect marking of his test which had resulted in the loss of one point.  At lunchtime, Yugi had allowed the billionaire to pull him into his lap, but had calmly pushed away the wandering hands whenever they reached for a leg or the hem of his shirt.  Needless to say, Kaiba did not like being denied.

On day three, the brunette looked likely to rip the head off anyone who came within five feet of him.  It would have been a crime to pass up an opportunity like that, and Joey had casually asked Yami (within Kaiba's hearing) if he was alright---"You know, `cause I hope I didn't hurt you, last night, **in bed."  If looks could kill, Joey would have been dead three times over, and he decided there were definitely perks to the immunity bestowed upon one by being the best friend of the boyfriend of the guy who hated your guts.  Later that evening, Joey had heard from Yugi, who had heard from Mokuba, that Kaiba had fired four employees, including his new secretary, when he came into work.**

By Friday, Kaiba had developed an eye twitch and was pretending to ignore Yugi completely.  In actuality, whenever the smaller boy wasn't looking, he would watch him with what Joey had affectionately dubbed the 'I'm gonna throw you down onto a desk and fuck your brains out in front of the whole class' stare.  At lunch the blonde had made it a point to be kissing and inappropriately groping Yami when Kaiba walked up.  Yami had enthusiastically agreed, but whether this was because it was part of the plan, or because Yami just liked being inappropriately groped, Yugi wasn't sure.

As it was, Yugi hadn't been idle that week once school hours were over, either.  Each day, Kaiba would call him almost as soon as he'd gotten home and invite him over to the mansion.  Yugi would always have a convenient excuse, usually something about homework or helping his grandfather in the shop.  He felt guilty, having to talk to the brunette for at least fifteen minutes to assuage his insecurities and assure him that no, he wasn't breaking up with him, yes, he still loved him very much and no, he hadn't joined some freaky 'celibacy cult.'  In reality, Yugi was spending his evenings (in addition to homework and helping Grandpa) taking "lessons" from Yami and Joey.  While he found the situation more than a bit disturbing, his desire to make Kaiba's first time as uke as enjoyable as possible outweighed his embarrassment.

Yugi's lessons included such things as "How to trick your partner into doing whatever you want before he even realizes you have ulterior motives" (a lesson that had Joey going, "Hey!" about every five seconds as Yami talked) and "How to make your control-freak boyfriend **want to take it up the ass."  After that one, Joey had been banned from naming lessons.**

Thursday's session had been Yami's, to Yugi and Joey's complete embarrassment, "Helpful experienced person's tips for good driving" lesson.  Yugi had actually started to get interested when Joey declared if the lesson didn't stop right then he'd never talk to either of them again.

"So what do I do if he gets really mad?"  Yugi asked of the other two conspirators, finally voicing his worst fear.

"Eh, run and hide and remind him yer best friends with his boy--oh yeah, that only works for me...hmm."  Joey scratched the back of his head.  Yami pulled Yugi into a hug.

"He won't."  Yugi looked up at him doubtfully.

"You don't know Kaiba-kun like I do.  He gets really mad when waiters put dressing on his salad for him!" He continued informatively, "He likes it put on in a counter-clockwise spiral, avoiding the croutons 'cause dressing makes them soggy."  He twirled his finger demonstratively.  Yami cracked up.

"Well, okay he _will_ get mad, but he won't stay mad-- for just that reason.  No one knows him like you do, and he certainly doesn't love anyone the way he loves you.  He's just a--"

"Arrogant, self-centered bastard," Joey supplied, cutting in.

"--yes, thank you, Joey, who will get over his pride as soon as you start screwing him into the next level of the afterlife," he finished.  Yugi blushed.

"Uh, thanks Yami.  And he's not a bastard, Joey!"  The blonde only grinned, as if to say,  "Yeah, right."  Yugi gave Yami's waist a squeeze before pulling back.  "So I guess the plan goes into motion tomorrow.  I already called Mokuba and asked him to spend the night at a friend's.  Did you get the fuzzy handcuffs?  I don't want Kaiba-kun's wrists hurt."

"Yep.  And Bakura says he doesn't want to know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xpyne:  So what'd ya`ll think?  Be sure to review.

Solitaire:  ::is drooling at the mental image of Kaiba chained to a bed::  Next chapter is limey/lemony fresh!  Oh, and just out of curiosity, does anyone want to see a lemon between Yami and Joey?  `Casue I've never ever seen one of those...

Xpyne:  Ooh!  I could do that!

Solitaire:  There you go--she volunteered.  So if you want to see some YamixJoey action (yes, Yami's the boy in the relationship), be sure to say so in your review!  ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

Solitaire:  Because _some people have been making snide comments ::coughs:: I thought I'd mention that yes, this story was up before and we're re-posting because we have a new chapter, but __no, we didn't take it down--our account got closed because someone reported us for the lemon in chapter 4 (which, btw, was only up for a few hours, and had plenty of warnings).  I don't think we would have taken it down, knowing we would be losing 105 reviews._

Xpyne:  It's gonna be kind of hard to post an edited version of chapter 5...seeing as it's almost all lemon.  ::hentai grin::

Solitaire:  Ack, I'll have to see what I can do.  It was hard enough editing chapter 4, when there was hardly anything to edit anyway.  u_u

Xpyne:  Soli's just pissed because someone was snippy in a review.  In a combination of our stories we've gotten hundreds of reviews, and all it takes is one snippy one to get Soli all mad.  You didn't really expect 100 percent approval from everyone, did you?

Solitaire:  Erm, I guess not.  ^_^```  I'm just sensitive, lol.

Joey:  ::snorts::  Sensitive?  How can you be a dirty pervert _and sensitive?_

Solitaire:  ...Shut up.  XP  Anyway here's chapter 3 with some lime you can thank Xpyne for, Kaiba.  ::nudges Kaiba with a smirk::

Xpyne:  ....Please stop reporting us, whoever you are.  I just don't understand why.  Why us?  There is a lot more gratuitous sex in other stories and a lot less plot development.  Not to sound stuck up or anything, but couldn't you go report a Yami Malik/Tea story or something and leave us alone?  ::cries::

Solitaire:  Yeah, why don't all the Everyone-And-His-Grandpa-Rapes-Yugi stories get reported instead of us??

Xpyne:  Oh well, here's our story.  Sorry, there's no Grandpa Rape, please enjoy the statutory instead. ^__~

~*~*~*~*~

Bite-Sized

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter 3

Yugi closed his locker while humming quietly to himself, glad for the weekend and the chance to spend time with Kaiba.  He felt bad for fending off all his koibito's advances this past week (including that time Kaiba had almost tricked him into phone sex), but it wasn't as if it had been easy on him, either.  He missed the brunette's kisses and hugs, missed falling asleep in his arms and the way that only he could make Kaiba laugh.  Yugi grinned to himself as he thought of all the ways he could make it up to the young CEO.

Turning around, the tri-color haired boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he found said CEO looming over him.  Yugi put a hand over his racing heart and craned his neck up to meet the brunette's gaze.

"Mou, you startled me, Kaiba-kun."  Kaiba glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow.  Yugi found the look the other was giving him unsettlingly reminiscent of that a lion would give a fat, three-legged baby zebra.

"Gomen, Yugi."  Sharp blue eyes flicked to the formidable stack of books the smaller teen held.  "Here, let me take those for you."

Smiling at his koi's consideration, Yugi dutifully handed them over.  The brunette knelt to add them to his own in his briefcase, then began to stand.

"Thank you, Kaibaaahh!"  Yugi suddenly found himself hoisted over Kaiba's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and he clutched at the puzzle to keep it from slipping from around his neck.  "What are you doing??  I **can walk, you know."  He flushed in embarrassment and tried to ignore the pointing and whispering that followed them through the halls.**

"Aa, and you can also run," the billionaire responded.  "I do not like being neglected.  You can do your homework at the mansion, and I can send a crew over to help your jii-san.  I have hardly seen you all week and I am starting to get very lonely."

Yugi stopped struggling and his heart clenched with guilt.  If he had felt bad before, he felt ten times worse now.  He should have been able to resist Kaiba's advances while still spending time with him, right?  ...Right??  Yami hadn't seemed to think so, anyway.  He and Joey had been the ones who insisted that the longer Yugi made Kaiba wait, the more horny, and therefore less suspicious, he would be when it came time for "the plan."  Yugi understood the logic, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The multi-color haired boy was jarred from his thoughts as Kaiba climbed into his waiting limo, tossing him gently onto a row of seats as the door closed behind them.  The brunette sat down across from him and Yugi took a moment to regain his bearings before he pushed himself into a sitting position.  He was glad he'd had the foresight to bring everything he'd need for tonight's plan in his backpack today, suspecting that Kaiba might do something like this.  He smiled sweetly at the other teen.

"You didn't have to kidnap me, you know."

Kaiba snorted.  "It wasn't kidnapping, it was coercion; and no, I **don't know.  For all I know you could have been planning on running off to the arcade with the others."**

Yugi's smile broadened and he slid across the seats and onto the larger teen's lap.  He reached up to thread his fingers through soft mahogany locks and was about to kiss him when large, capable hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them away.  Surprised violet orbs met serious blue ones.

"What have I told you about seatbelts?"

Yugi rolled off Kaiba's lap into the seat next to him, sighing.  He buckled in.  "I **usually** wear my seatbelt," he pouted.

"And I usually don't get into car accidents.  But you are not something I am willing to risk," he stated matter-of-factly.  [ The car ride will only be another two minutes. ] Kaiba assured himself, the mere presence of his little koibito arousing him.  [ Two minutes, two minutes, two minutes...one and a half minutes--]  Little fingers crawling up his thigh quickly distracted him.

"Kaiii-ba-kun?" Yugi said sweetly.  "I'm sorry about last weekend..." he trailed off, letting his fingers walk over the billionaire's groin.  He peered up at his tall lover, curious as to how the deprived boy was taking the teasing.

The brunette appeared calm and composed, as if he didn't even notice Yugi's hand on him.  But the whiteness of his knuckles clutching the seat and the hardness rising in his pants said otherwise.

"You avoided me for a whole week!" Kaiba accused, managing not to groan, eyeing his petite love suspiciously.  "And now you're sorry?"

[ Uh-oh, suspicion.  Gotta distract him. ]  He blinked innocently, gazing unwaveringly into dark azure pools as he slowly unzipped Kaiba's fly.  [ A week without sex was supposed to prevent these kinds of questions...]  He wet his soft, pink lips.

"Oh God, please!  Stop teasing me, Yugi, and do it!" he cried, throwing his head back against the seat.

[ Oh my god.  That's the closest Seto's ever come to begging. ]  He giggled and leaned down, ready to comply, when the limo pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the Kaiba mansion.

"Oh, fuck," Kaiba swore, zipping up his pants and throwing open his door.  He grabbed Yugi's hand and practically dragged the multi-color haired boy into his home.  Yugi had to jog to keep up with the leggy brunette's stride as they went straight to his bedroom.

"I don't want a soul bothering me this weekend until I say otherwise," he growled at a servant, shoving a giggling Yugi into his room.  The servant bowed low.

"Yes, sir, Seto-sama--"  The door was shut in his face.

The door slammed and locked behind the brunette unheeded as he stalked toward Yugi, enough raw need and desire burning in his eyes to make the smaller teen shiver slightly.  Yugi retreated as the other advanced, until the backs of his thighs came into contact with the edge of the bed.  As his butt landed on the mattress, Kaiba continued to lean in over him while he, wide-eyed, leaned back until he was boxed in by the young CEO's arms.

"Strip.  Now," Kaiba growled.  Yugi giggled nervously, then darted forward to press a quick, hard kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"You first."

The brunette stood up straight and rapidly unbuttoned the school uniform jacket, tossing it onto the floor.  He tugged his shirt tail out from the waistband of his pants then pounced on Yugi, trying to divest the squirming boy of his pants and shirt at the same time.

"Kah--Kaiba-kun!" he exclaimed as the billionaire fairly tore the belted leather top from him and threw it across the room.

"Don't act so scandalized, Yugi."  Kaiba bent to run the flat of his tongue roughly over one of the small pink nipples, causing the boy beneath him to gasp and arch up.  "--The effect is ruined when you're not wearing underwear under your pants."  He smirked.

Yugi blushed brightly.  "It's not my fault!" he insisted.  "It was Yami's turn to do laundry this week, and _you know how lazy he is when it comes to domestic tasks..."  Kaiba's smirk deepened._

"I believe you," he told him in a voice that clearly indicated he didn't.

The smaller of the two pouted before pushing at the brunette until he managed to roll him off him.  He couldn't let Kaiba get any bright ideas if he was going to tire him out enough for his plan to work.  He carefully removed his puzzle and rolled over to casually place it on the nightstand, concealing a smirk.  Sitting up, he looked down at his love coyly through his eyelashes and began trailing a finger over the waist of Kaiba's slacks.

"Seto."  The brunette lifted his head to eye the other warily.  He didn't like that tone of voice; the last time Yugi had used it, he had somehow been convinced to drive to a motel in the seedy part of Kyoto at two in the morning to pick up Yami and Joey when Joey's car had broken down.  Kaiba _still_ didn't know how Yugi had talked him into that one...or what the hell the pair were doing there in the first place.

"I wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish what I started in the car..."  The multi-color haired teen smiled seductively and rubbed his palm in slow circles over the prominent bulge between the other's legs.  "I _want to," he added in a whisper._

The young CEO felt a shock of pure lust tear through his body and travel straight for his groin at the look in his koibito's eyes.  He groaned loudly as his cock strained painfully against the confines of his pants and let his head fall back onto the mattress in surrender.  If Yugi wanted so badly to pleasure him, far be it from him to deny his little love.  Kaiba reached down and deftly undid his fly.

Yugi grinned to himself and pushed the brunette's hands away, urging him to scoot to the middle of the bed.  As the taller boy settled back against the pillows, Yugi moved down to pull off Kaiba's shoes and socks.  Turning back around, he found his koi watching him with half-lidded eyes nearly indigo with lust, and a hand wrapped around his own erection.  He held Yugi's gaze as he stroked himself, a soft sigh escaping his lips.  Yugi's hands went to his hips.

"Well, if you're just going to do it _yourself..."  Kaiba's hands moved to his sides and curled in the sheets._

"I'll be good.  Just hurry."  The multi-color haired boy wet his lips and leaned down.  Kaiba's hips lifted slightly of their own accord, and the brunette gripped the sheets tighter, waiting.  He didn't have to wait for long.

Yugi worked his lover's length with expertise.  He loved it when Kaiba squirmed beneath him, which was exactly what the tall teen was doing right then.  Yugi felt his own arousal growing and felt the familiar ache in his chest that he got whenever Kaiba was absent from school, busy with work, or on a business trip.  [ I've missed him, but it will be worth it. ]

Kaiba came in record time, groaning loudly with his release.  Yugi sat up, panting.  Kaiba, too, was breathing heavily; a drop of perspiration rolled down his temple.  The smaller teen plucked at the buttons of his lover's shirt.

"Seto-koi..."  He undid the bottom button.  "...I need you."  He undid the next button.  Kaiba was still a little dazed from his climax, but pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss.  He felt an erection pressing into his stomach and grinned.

"Then perhaps I should return the favor."

~*~*~*~*~

Xpyne:  Yeah, return the favor!  ::makes lewd gestures::

Yugi:  ::blushes furiously::

Solitaire:  Lol, and don't mind me for purposely ignoring Yami and Joey...they're being pills right now.  There's a little bit of them in the next chapter I think, but they just don't fit in.  I'm just too focused on wanting to see Yugi givin' it to Seto good.  :D

Xpyne:  Yeah, I'm all excited about seeing that, too! 

All bishies and Solitaire:  ::stare at Xpyne::

Yugi:  -_-;;;  Um, you do know you're the one who's going to be writing it, right??

Xpyne:  ::blushes::  Uh, yeah, of course!  I already wrote it!  ...Excuse me for wanting to see you guys hook it up, dirty-style.  And you all know I want you to review, so there's no need to say it, right?  Right.


	4. Chapter 4

Solitaire:  If you're reading this on ff.net, be prepared for, um, extreme vagueness concerning the lemon, because it was hardly anything in the first place.  ::whispers:: The _real lemon comes in chapter 5.  ::normal voice::  This chapter is mostly Xpyne, as I was content to sit back and let her do what she does best. ^_~  The unedited chapter is up at aff.net, but we still post here because the exposure's good, and this is where the majority of our fan-base is.  ^_^``_

Xpyne:  ....... ::is reading Gravitation #2::

Solitiare:  -_-;;  ::smacks her::  Pay attention, here!

Xpyne:  Whaa??  What do I do best?  ::checks list of talents that are of actual concern to readers::  Oh yeah--write dirty lemon!  ::hentai grin::

Solitaire:  ::sighs::  Go finish my Gravitation.  Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bite-Sized

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter 4

Yami sat on the couch, not really paying attention to the t.v. show Joey was watching.  He was in a funny mood.  He clenched and unclenched his slender hands on the cushions, pressing his thighs together and pursing his lips.  He felt very 'in the mood.'  He snuck a look over at Joey beside him on the couch, legs spread, plush lower lip working slightly as he watched the tv program intently.

Yami fiddled with a long bang, studying Joey out of the corners of his eyes.  He felt downright horny.  Buuut---This was Joey's favorite show, and he could wait 20 minutes, right?

He tried it, each second ticking by in a torturously slow manner.  He snuck another glance at Joey.  The teen was chewing on his thumbnail, humming along softly with the theme song.

[ So damn cute... ]  He sighed, glancing at the clock he'd swear was going backwards.  [ Why am I so hot right n-- ]

"Nnuah!!" Yami cried out, his body going rigid and sliding off the couch.

"Nani?"  Joey glanced down at him in confusion.  "You okay?"

Yami's legs curled around each other and he gasped, hips rising instinctively as he hardened.

"What the hell?"  Joey got onto his hands and knees on the couch and peered down at his lover.  The spirit of the puzzle moaned loudly, squirming on the floor and panting very hard.

"Oh gods!" he groaned, crimson eyes rolling back in his head.  He clutched at his raging hard-on, seemingly unaware of the presence of a bewildered blonde leaning over him cautiously from his perch on the couch.  Yami's eyes flew open and his arm shot out, grabbing Joey by his shirt collar and yanking him into a violent kiss.  The blonde tumbled off the couch and onto his petite love with an "oomph."

Joey sat up, straddling him and breathing hard.  "Whoa, Yami.  Calm down!  What's goin' on?!"

_____

Kaiba narrowed his dark, blue eyes, sucking harder.  Still, his diminutive love did not cry out.  The only sound was his heavy panting.  He swirled his tongue expertly, massaging in a way that had had Yugi screaming in the past.

[ Not a sound??  Nothing?! ]  Pale, slender hips squirmed slightly.  [ That's the first real reaction he's given me all night! ]  Kaiba continued the erotic motions with renewed vigor.

_____

"HOLY FUCK!" Yami was clutching Joey's arm so tightly the taller boy swore it would break.  "Oh!  Yugi! --Uhh!-- i-is diVERrrting--oh gods--his e-emou-shunsss -- to--ah--me!!" he struggled to get out.  Jealousy flared to the breaking point instantly.

"**WHAT!?**  YOU MEAN YER FEELIN' WHAT **_KAIBA_ IS DOIN'?!"**

Yami moaned.  "--yes," he gasped.

_____

Yugi closed his eyes and bit his lip against the pleasure.  He had to wear Kaiba out for his plan to work, and that meant no giving in to his incredible body any time soon.  Kaiba growled, frustrated at Yugi's lack of responsiveness.  Yugi smiled.  Kaiba was too adorable when he got mad.  Then Kaiba did that _thing he always did with his tongue and Yugi almost melted.  Even though he was siphoning off his emotions to the Millennium Puzzle, he could still feel the familiar spike of arousal in his groin.  He twitched, hips rising slightly as his body sought deeper contact._

The brunette continued even more intensely than before and Yugi concentrated on redirecting his feelings.  He usually avoided repressing emotions into the puzzle, as they affected his soul room; fear and anger and depression made his sunny room shady and chill until he dealt with them.  He'd never tried to put away positive feelings before, though, and he was vaguely worried his cheerful, innocent soul room might resemble a porno after tonight.

Kaiba sat up abruptly, catching his breath and glaring at Yugi.  "What's going on?"  Yugi allowed a disappointed pout to dominate his features.

"W-why'd you stop?"  He blinked large, purple eyes.  Kaiba frowned, trying not to look upset.

"You're not even enjoying it," he accused, still breathing hard.  Yugi widened his half-lidded eyes innocently.

"Of course I'm enjoying it!  I'm just...not so into it tonight."

"What?!" the young billionaire exploded in shock.  [ No sex for a week and he's 'Not so into it'!  How is that possible??  I will make him _scream my name tonight if it's the last thing I do! ]  "I don't like you being...'not so into it.'"  Yugi blushed and leaned up to lick a pert nipple._

"Then get me 'into it,'" he challenged breathlessly.  Kaiba's eyes gleamed and he swiped his pink tongue over his own lips lustfully.

"Koibito, we will see how long you last."

_____

Yami ground his hips into Joey, crying out in ecstasy.  Joey fumed.

"Stop it!  Kaiba can't be **that** good of a lover!"  Joey tried shaking Yami a bit.

The dark one only writhed in response, fumbling with his fly.  Joey watched him pull pathetically at it for several seconds until he helped him, muttering something along the lines of "I'm going to have a serious talk with Yuug."  As soon as Yami's arousal was free, he pushed the blonde's hand onto it.

"Please!  Oh please, Joey, please finish me off!  I can't take it!" he gasped, head thrashing in a mess of red, blonde and black.  Joey reluctantly stroked him.

"Harder!" he moaned.  Joey stroked harder, and Yami screamed, releasing between them.  Joey sat on his lover's legs, arms crossed, and jealous scowl on face, waiting for him to come back down to reality.  Yami panted heavily, chest straining against leather buckles, sweat droplets rolling down his temple.  Joey drummed his fingers and cleared his throat.  The wild haired one looked up at him sheepishly.

"Is he better than me??" Joey demanded.

"Wh-ff--how would I know?!" he sputtered, sitting up on his elbows.

"'How would I know'??  What the hell **just** happened!"

"I felt how **Yugi** reacts to Kaiba--not necessarily how **I** would feel," he answered peevishly, as if it should have been obvious.

"What's the difference!?"

"Yugi **loves** Kaiba, for one thing, and I love **you**."  Joey uncrossed his arms and glanced at the mess Yami had made of his black leather.

"Okay...Is how Yugi feels with Kaiba better dan how you feel with me??"  Yami rolled his crimson eyes.

"No!"  Yami pushed Joey off of him and stood on shaky legs, covering his exposed member with his hands.  "I'm going to go clean up."

"You don't scream that much with **me!!" Joey yelled from his position on the floor as Yami made his way towards the stairs.**

"Oh, stop it!"

"But--"

"You've tickled Yugi before, haven't you?"  He was halfway up the stairs by now.

"Wh-- yeah, but what does that have ta do with anything??"  Yami had reached the top of the stairs.  He called back.

"So you know he's a screamer; I'm not."  Joey clamored up the stairs in pursuit.

"I'm supposed'ta buy that?"

"Yes."

"Hunh."

"Nnah!"  Yami fell over into his boyfriend's waiting arms.  He squirmed.  "I-m afraid this is going to be a-a long night."  The blonde swept his smaller koi into his arms.

"Well, there's no way in _hell_ **Kaiba** is 'finishin'' anything he starts wit _you_."  Yami panted, clinging to Joey as he felt himself become aroused again.

"Uhh-okay."

_____

Yugi cried out against his will, screaming in ecstasy with a passion he couldn't contain.  [ What, did my soul room fill up?? ] he thought, though it was quite hard to think when his vision kept going white every time Kaiba's long, slender fingers touched that certain spot inside him.

"Stop, koibito, or I'm going to c-c--" he gasped, arching up, unable to finish.  Kaiba smirked, stroking him.

"That's the point."

Yugi's delicate hand gripped Kaiba's broad one.  "No.  I want you in me," he begged.

Normally Kaiba would have argued.  Normally Kaiba would have gone slowly, pleasuring his love fully before satisfying himself.  Normally Kaiba didn't go a full seven days, fifteen hours, and twenty-some minutes without sex with Yugi.  He groaned, thrusting into Yugi with one stroke.  

Yugi couldn't make a sound, not with his breath caught in his throat like this.  He wrapped his legs tightly around his lover's lean waist, unable to put away the feeling of being one with Kaiba.  Not yet.  Not when he had denied himself this indescribable euphoria so long.  Tears escaping the corners of his large, violet eyes, he hoped desperately this was how Kaiba would feel when he took him: like the world had ended and it was a good thing.

"Yu-chan?  Koi?  A-are you alright?"  Yugi nodded, wrapping his arms around his love's muscular chest.

_____

Yami sat up abruptly.

"That's funny, it stopped."

"Shuddup."  Joey pushed him back down with one hand on his chest and continued driving into him.

"Unhhh...!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xpyne:  You better be reading the unedited version!!!!  Censored version sucks.

Solitaire:  ...Hey!  I did the best I could with the constraints I had to work under!  ::tears up::

Xpyne:  ::pets her grumpy little Soli::  Don't get all mad when you just got all cheered up.  For anyone who cares, the snippy reviewer apologized with excessive vigor, and made Soli-chan all smug and happy.  She was practically dancing and singing with the happiness that our approval rating has gone back up to 100%.  Unless you count the people who hate us, but don't review.

Solitaire:  Mou, I was more sad than mad..... Wait, no I wasn't.

Xpyne:  ...We're terrible people.

Solitaire:  u_u  Yes, yes we are.  But we'll make up for our terribleness with the next chapter.  Yugi, care to give them a summary?

Yugi:  ...I get to give some!  Yay for me!  ::whispers:: First time, I'm so nervous.

Solitaire:  Gah, he's too friggin' cute...  ::glomps Yugi::

Yugi:  ::bushes::  Stop squeezing me, I'm Seto's!  @_@


	5. Chapter 5

Solitaire:  Yay!  It's chapter five!

Xpyne:  ...So um, the whole point of this story was that Yugi gets to be seme, and Seto stays in character (somewhat ^__^;;), so do yourself a favor and go read the unedited version.

Solitaire:  It's at adultfanfiction.net and I'll try to get it up on mediaminer, but I've noticed major update problems on that site.  ::grabs Yugi and gives him a big kiss on the cheek::  Hope you enjoy yourself, Yu-chan.  Just think of this as my apology for having in previous instances doubting your sexiness.

Xpyne:  ::in an outrage::  Can you believe she thinks Yugi's cute, but not sexy?!  ::slaps "Sexy Pants" sign on Yugi::  He's so sexy.

Yugi:  ::blushes to death::  x_x;;;

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bite-Sized

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter 5

"So good..."  Yugi caught his breath after a long moment, but he could still feel the rapid rise and fall of Seto's chest lying half on his, and the heat radiating off his naked body.  Kaiba was still breathing hard when he felt a small hand palming his backside.

"Seto-koi..."  

Seto smiled a lazy, contented sort of grin and dropped his head so he could see Yugi, who lay somewhat underneath him.  The brunette closed his eyes and scooted down on the bed some so Yugi could reach his lips.  Now was when Yugi covered his face in little kisses and then curled up in his arms for the night.  Kaiba wet his lips, waiting.

"Again!"  Blue eyes flew open.

"Again?"

Yugi slipped out from under him and propped himself up on one arm, sliding his hand up and down the other boy's rear some more, trailing his fingertips up the brunette's lower back.  He rubbed one of his thighs trapped between Kaiba's long legs against his satiated member.  "It's been a **week--  Don't  you want to go again?"  His light touch ran over his koi's hip to trace delicate patterns on the skin beneath his navel.  Kaiba panted.**

"Wh-well yeah--just--just give me a minute here."  Yugi plopped back onto the mattress, arms raised over his head in a submissive gesture, legs slightly spread.

"Again!" he demanded.  When he didn't respond for a moment, Kaiba felt a firm grasp stroke him.

"Ohh--"  Yugi drew his length through his hand gently, petting him.  The blue-eyed CEO felt the familiar tension clenching in his muscles, and the arousal coming to life again in his groin.  His own large palm sought Yugi, and he returned the motions.  He heard the slighter boy hiss at the touch and smirked.

Kaiba rolled onto his knees, fully erect once more.  He stared down at the diminutive teen below him lecherously.

"You--'into it' now?" he asked smugly.  The multi-color haired boy nodded.  His hands landed gently on the young billionaire's hips and he tugged lightly.  He was once again safely diverting his emotions to the puzzle, and ready for another go with his boyfriend.  Kaiba moved onto his hands and knees over the slighter boy.

"Mmm, Yugi..."  Yugi liked how his name rolled off Kaiba's tongue like a dirty word.  He spread his legs wider, thighs still slick with the brunette's seed.  "Yugi, what do you want me to do?" he asked huskily.  The littler teen blushed.

"Y-you know."  Seto pressed the tip of his throbbing length to Yugi's entrance.

"Say it."

Yugi's amethyst eyes were even wider than usual now, and dark lust was pooled in them.  He tugged at Kaiba's hips again, raising his own so Kaiba entered him slightly.  The brunette's plush lips went slack and he closed his cobalt eyes in pleasure.

"Say it."  His voice was low and seductive.  Yugi leaned up so his lips brushed against his lover's ear.

"Put it in me," he whispered.  Kaiba grinned, and took his love again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmm, that had to be the best sex ever.  It was like having sex twice, at the same time."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, gods, you were good.  If my ass wasn't so sore right now, I swear I'd go again."

"Uh-huh."

"Damn.  I mean, just wow.  I'm _still kind of turned on."_

"Uh-huh."

"You think Yugi-chan knew what the heck he was doing to me??  I mean, I wouldn't think my aibou would ever do something like that on purpose, but how could he **not know??"**

"Uh-huh."

"I wonder how it's going with Kaiba right now.  Pretty good, I guess, if what I felt was any indication."

"..........."

"Joey?"

"::SNORE::"

"..........So, I hope everything turns out all right.  My aibou is so sensitive about things like that.  Kaiba's an ass, really.  I would nev-ah, damn it.  Joey?"

"..........."

"Joey, they're at it **_again_**--Oh god, uh, **Joey."**

"::SNORE::"

"Joey?"  He shook the blonde a little.

"...Wha??"

"Joey, take me again."

"I'm tired."

"Well, I am, too, but--oh--oh god...Joey--!"  The blonde let out a long, labored sigh.

"Alrigh', alrigh'...spread yer legs already."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmm..."  Kaiba awoke feeling very well rested and particularly pleased.  The horrors of the past sexless week no longer haunted him, and he felt quite at liberty to take Yugi again as soon as he felt up to it.  The room was dim, due to the curtains being drawn, but a bright yellow glow from under the bottom of the drapes told him it must have been mid-afternoon.

[Time to wake Yugi and demand shower sex.] he decided.  His little koibito was snuggled closely up to his side, a slender arm draped over Seto's muscular chest.  At first, Yugi's insistence upon clinging to him while the smaller boy slept had freaked Kaiba out, but he'd gradually realized the teen wasn't about to strangle him in his sleep or do anything else threatening and had gotten over it.  He even kind of liked it, now.  Waking up with Yugi sprawled on top of him was something of a habit, and it was reassuring to know he could always count on his Yu-chan to be holding him through the night.

Still, Kaiba didn't want to move just yet.  His arms were resting above his head in a comfortable position and his Yugi was curled up next to him, looking cute as usual.  He gazed down at his lover, features softened in sleep, exotic hair mussed from last night's activities, dark lashes smudging his round cheeks like charcoal.

[Okay, it's definitely time to wake Yugi and take him again.]

He reached down and shook Yugi lightly.  Or at least he would have, had his arm not jerked back, the distinct clang of metal sounding, and confusion reverberated through the brunette's mind.

"What the hell--??"  Kaiba yanked his long legs, too, finding them chained to respective footboard pillars.  All his struggling woke the diminutive one leaning on his chest.  Yugi sat up, oblivious, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  "Yugi!"  He jangled his bonds.  "Yugi, why am I chained to the bed?"

"Huh?"  The bleary-eyed boy yawned again, stretching.  He blinked large, innocent eyes at Kaiba.  The billionaire rolled his own eyes.

"Stop pretending to be so damn cute and unchain me."

Yugi grinned, fully awake now.  He propped himself up on his elbows on Kaiba's chest and rested his chin on two chubby little hands.  "I don't have to _pretend, Seto-kun."  The lanky brunette narrowed his eyes, hard-pressed not to smile.  He tugged on his chains again, drawing Yugi's attention to them._

"I don't know what you think you're doing--"  Silky soft little lips pressed a kiss onto a rib.  "But don't misunderstand me, Yugi--"  The lithe little body crawled up his torso, trailing a small pink tongue up to his neck.  "--It's not going to work."

"It's not?" Yugi repeated, not looking up from the ministrations he was laving on Kaiba's neck.  The larger teen groaned slightly, shifting, before he regained his composure.

"That's right; it's not," he said coolly, sounding for all the world as if the hot, wet tongue on him had no effect--but the slight tensing of his muscles said otherwise.  Yugi slid his arms up against Kaiba's chained ones, being carefully to stay out of the reach of two large, strong hands.  He moved up to the brunette's ear, nibbling on it.

"Why won't it work?" Yugi breathed curiously into his koi's ear, following his words with his tongue.  Kaiba shirked, trying to wipe the saliva off his ear and onto a pillow.

"Because," Kaiba stated arrogantly, as if it should have been obvious, "even though you have me--restrained, it will take cooperation on my part if you plan on trying to make me uke.  Cooperation which I do not plan to give you."  Yugi's hands slid down, one feeling out a rosy nipple.

"Oh," was all Yugi replied, sounding rather unconcerned.  His short fingers rolled over the nub of flesh, hardening it.  Kaiba felt the smaller body straddling his press forward a bit, then relax.  Wide violet eyes peered up at him, looking for a reaction.  Seto frowned.  Yugi repeated the motion.  Seto let out what was supposed to be a bored sigh, cursing mentally as he noted it sounded rather ragged.  Yugi ground his hips lightly to Seto's stomach a third time, and this time he continued rubbing himself against the taller boy without pausing to check for reactions.

Kaiba held his breath and closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the soft grinding, the familiar rhythm it created, the warm sensation coiling in his gut, and the feel of his koibito's length hardening against his muscular stomach.

"Hope you--"  Kaiba groaned.  "--plan on taking care of that yourself, because I have no intention of--"  Yugi pressed harder against him, fingers curling around his shoulders for support as he surged forward and back.  "--helping you out."

"Oh--!" Yugi let out a small moan, riding Kaiba even harder.

"--Cut it out, Yugi."

"Oh, Seto!"

"Yugi, really, is-is this--supposed to--"

"Oh god, Seto!"

"--to be doing something for me??"  Yugi's member was fully erect now, digging most suggestively into Kaiba's stomach and slick with pre-arousal.  The blue-eyed boy fought to keep his own body from reacting enthusiastically, long, slender fingers itching to wrap around the familiar waist humping him and press it into the mattress all afternoon.

"This doesn't--" Yugi panted.  "--do anything for you?"  Kaiba blinked, trying to look disapproving and indifferent.

"No."  Yugi, still grinding softly against the chained teen, reached a hand down to cup Kaiba.

"Not even a little bit?"  He stopped rubbing himself against Seto to devote his attention towards stroking the brunette's sex with feather-light touches.  Kaiba bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"Nothing whatsoever," he lied.  Yugi stroked more firmly, urging him toward hardness.  Kaiba's lengthy member began to swell and his cheeks to flush.  His heel dug into the mattress, hips lifting off the bed and into that delicate touch, seeking deeper contact, but Yugi kept his grip light, teasing.  "...Okay, maybe a little," he conceded, squirming.

"Whenever you're ready, Seto-kun."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my god!!"  

Yami was unceremoniously knocked from the bed onto the floor as Joey bolted upright with a gasp of horror.  His protective instincts kicking in and overriding any temporarily murderous impulses he may have acquired when he hit the carpet, the ancient spirit poked his head over the edge of the mattress worriedly.

"What??  What is it, Joey?" he demanded.  "Is it that huge brown spider again?"  He knew he should have squashed that thing when he'd had the chance.  Damn Yugi and his disturbingly contagious pacifist tactics when it came to those who dared invade their home...

"My--my cartoons," the blonde murmured mournfully, ducking his head to hide his sudden flush, and he raised a hand to rub at the back of his skull.  "Heh, dumb to get all worked up about it, I know..."

Yami couldn't suppress his smirk as he peered up at his boyfriend.  Sometimes Joey was too damn cute for his own good.  Grimacing slightly as he picked himself up off the floor and rubbed at his now doubly sore backside, he crawled back onto the bed.  He knelt over the taller boy and leaned in to kiss his cheek.  

"Don't worry, love, I put a tape in the VCR last night when I was downstairs collecting, um, scattered clothing."  The other boy's face immediately lit up.

"Really?!" he beamed.  Sitting up straighter, he proceeded to squeeze the life out of the former pharaoh.  "I love you!"  Yami squirmed in his grasp until he could breathe again, and ended up in Joey's lap, facing him.  With a grin, he slung his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"Hmm, now how could you to thank me properly?" he murmured speculatively as he peered coyly up at the larger teen from under his lashes.  His boyfriend grinned widely.

"By letting you have your way with me?" he suggested.

"...That works for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiba gasped, his back arching off the mattress.  The small hand kneading him was too much; it pressed his sex roughly, driving the breath out of him with each undulating wave of heat that radiated from his groin to the rest of his fevered skin.  He was so hard it was nearly painful, his manly length weeping as his little koi ruthlessly pleasured him.

"Seto-kun," Yugi moaned, his other hand caressing beneath his lover's erection.  Seto's blue eyes were scrunched shut and his lips were slack, a throaty groan escaping them.  "Now, Seto-koi?" Yugi panted.

"Nnah--no."  Seto felt himself hitting the edge, about to crash over when--for what must have been the fourth time that morning--Yugi relented, not allowing him release.  His body drenched in sweat, the smell of sex musking the bed, and the screaming desire raging within Kaiba resulted in a loud, frustrated cry.  "Yugi!  If you do that to me--wo-one more time, I swear..." he trailed off threateningly, breathing labored.  

Yugi waited patiently for Seto's arousal to recede past the breaking point so he could continue torturing his love.  He had to admit, it was **very arousing to see Kaiba-kun so out of control.  Kaiba was so strong, so dominating, so perfect--and yet, viewing the beautiful, wild look in those sapphirine eyes, the damp, stringy state of his chestnut locks, and the flush on those usually cool cheeks was a side of Seto he had never seen before, a side he was very pleased to have brought out. **

"Now?" he whispered, lying down beside the tall brunette, delicate fingers tracing his jaw affectionately.

"No," came the stubborn reply.  Yugi turned Seto's face towards his own.

"...Please?"

"N-no..."  Seto opened his eyes and trailed off.  Large, sparkling amethyst ones stared back, inches away.  Blonde bangs, drooping and mussed, framed round cheeks.  Long black lashes fluttered as he blinked, those wide, trusting eyes gazing longingly at him.  Yugi wanted him.  

Kaiba blinked himself, finding it hard to think in his current state.  Yugi **_wanted _him, in the way no one else ever had, in the way he had always wanted Yugi.  And suddenly it seemed so ridiculous to deny him anything.  He turned his face away from Yugi's and captured those trailing fingertips on his cheek.  Yugi gasped as Seto sucked suggestively on those pale digits, coating them.**

"Does this mean--?!" Yugi squealed, disregarding lesson number four: "Don't Squeal; It Makes You Appear Less Seme."  Kaiba rolled dark, lust filled blue eyes toward Yugi, their erotic "fuck me now" expression silently answering his unfinished question.  Yugi rolled onto his knees eagerly, giant grin plastered on his face.  He'd been expecting Kaiba to cave....sort of...  But now that he had, Yugi was elated.  And incredibly, incredibly aroused.

_____

For several minutes, the only sound to be heard was heavy panting, until Kaiba groaned, rolling Yugi off his chest onto the mattress beside him.  The delicate boy slumped over without protest, a satisfied smile spread over his lips.

"Yugi...that was--_amazing_," he confessed.  Yugi's smile only broadened, his eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah," he sighed happily.  Snuggling against his koi's side, he threw an arm over his waist, more than content to sleep the rest of the day away.  With as much time as he had been spending away from Seto the past week, he had been able to get a good deal ahead in his homework, so he could afford the indulgence this once.  

"I would, however, appreciate it if you unchained me."  

Yugi smiled sheepishly and removed the binds from around Seto's ankles as the other looked on patiently.  Once he had finished, the brunette held open his arms, into which the younger of the two gladly curled, after dutifully planting a soft, wet kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Love you, Seto," he mumbled with a yawn before promptly falling asleep.

"I love you, too," the brunette whispered, burying his nose in Yugi's hair.  "And...thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Xpyne:  ::fans self::  Good job, Yugi!

Solitaire:  Okay, I completely revoke all claims of Yugi's un-sexiness.  Wouldn't you agree, Kaiba-kun?

Seto:  ::passed out and drooling::

Xpyne:  I'll take that as a yes.  Hope you all enjoyed that as much as he did.

Solitaire:  ::smirks::  There'll be one last chapter I guess, tying up loose ends and stuff.  Ha!  I think we cornered the market on this one.  I've _never_ seen any YugixSeto before.

Xpyne:  Never?  That can't be possible. (For those of you scratching your heads right now, Soli has this "thing" where she likes to "corner the market," aka dominate a plot concept...  See what I have to deal with? ::giggles::)

Solitaire:  -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Solitaire:  Wow, we actually finished something.  Amazing.

Xpyne:  ::waves a "Go, Yugi, go!" banner::  Yeah, this story was fun.  I liked having a seme!Yugi and a happy Kaiba.  Kaiba's so precious when he's happy.

Solitaire:  Yes, but damn hard to keep in character at the same time.

Seto:  In character??  Pfft.

Solitaire:  ::pets his head::  At least you got some.

Xpyne:  Yeah, I really outdid myself last time, making sure you had a fun time.  ::wink wink, nudge nudge::  I kinda overdid it on the lemon last time, so all the sexy parts in this chapter were written by ::gasp:: Solitaire.

Solitaire:  ::smirking proudly::  Thaaat's right.

Xpyne:  tee hee ::wipes away imaginary tear::  I'm so proud of her.  Anyway, here you have it--the second story ever completed by your dynamic duo Soli and Xpyne.

________________

Bite-Sized

by Solitaire and Xpyne

Chapter 6

"How many in a row was that?  Four or five?"

"_Five_, thank you very much."

"Ooh, the most yet.  Think you can go for six?"

"I don' know, but I'm willing to try."

"Good enough for me.  Open your mouth."

"Ahh..."

"Hold still!  I can't do it if you're moving all over the place."

"I **am** holdin' still!  **You're** taking too long."

"Shut up!  This takes as much skill on my part as it does yours!"

"Pfft!  All you have to do is sit there.  _I'm the one doin' all the work."_

"Oh, is that so?"  Yami threw a Coco Puff at Joey across the table, and it bounced off the blonde's forehead.

"Hey!"

The two were still glaring at each other when Yugi stepped into the kitchen, billionaire boyfriend in tow.  "I'm home!" he announced cheerfully.  "Good morning Yami, Joey."

"Mornin', Yuug."

The petite duelist glanced down as a Coco Puff skittered across the linoleum before coming to a stop against his foot.  "...Are you guys practicing catching food in your mouths again?"  His yami and his best friend could be such weirdos sometimes.

"Aa, five, a new record.  But good morning, aibou.  Or afternoon, rather."  Yami's eyes flicked to the brunette accompanying the teen, and a smirk passed over his face, so brief, it might have been imagined.  "Kaiba."

The young CEO grunted his hellos semi-politely before moving to the kitchen counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.  Yami pulled Yugi toward him by the hem of his jacket and raised an eyebrow expectantly.  "Well??"  Kaiba observed this exchange out of the corner of his eye.  Yami was **the** only person he allowed, begrudgingly, to get away with being that touchy-feely with Yugi.

Said boy flushed brightly.  "Well what?" he asked, playing dumb, and suddenly busied himself with the task of grabbing a bowl and the box of cereal.

[Mind your own damn business, pharaoh.] Kaiba thought with annoyance.

"So, Kaiba," Joey offered, moving his cereal around in its bowl with his spoon, "we were just havin' lunch.  Why don't ya sit down?  --That is, unless yer ass is too sore!"  Yugi gaped, clearly aghast at the sheer tactlessness of his friend.  Kaiba spit his mouthful of coffee back into its mug.

"_Jo_-ey!" Yugi wailed in mortification.  Kaiba's fists clenched in what one could only assume was fury, his eyes veiled by his mop of chestnut locks, and wiped at his mouth with the back of one fist quickly.

"My ass is none of your concern, third-rate lover."

"Who you callin' a third-rate lover, huh?"  Joey stood abruptly, fists raised.  "I suppose _you're_ just so masterful, you--you inadequate--below standard--"

"Like you would know," the brunette interrupted scornfully, a faint tinge coloring his cheeks.  "I'm leaving; I have work to do," he said aside in Yugi's direction as he grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket.

"Yeah, I think I **would**."  Joey stuck out his chin, all the jealous rage of the previous night flaring inside him as he glowered at the taller boy who'd inarguably had such an affect on _both_ tri-color haired teens.

Kaiba froze, his eyes sliding over to Yugi.  Yugi didn't--_talk about him, did he?  Now the color was really rising in his cheeks.  Did Yugi find him inadequate?  Below standard??  No, the dog-boy was lying, obviously.  Kaiba opened his mouth, a droplet of sweat rolling down his temple, but the imperial spirit beat him to it, rising as well._

"Joseph!"  Kaiba had never heard either boy call him by his full name before, and it gave him a sadistic little thrill.  "I **_told_ you I would talk to Yugi about it!  Must you always pick on poor Kaiba?" Yami seethed, violent crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.**

"Poor Kaiba??" Joey repeated in disbelief.  "Me?!  Pick on _him_??"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yugi and Kaiba demanded in unison, though Yugi admittedly sounded more wary, and less possible of resorting to physical violence than his lover.  Yami suddenly appeared rather embarrassed, purposely avoiding the blue-eyed billionaire's gaze.  He cleared his throat.

"Um, Joey, Kaiba," he paused, "if I could have a moment with my aibou?"

\\ What's going on?? \\

\ I'll explain once they leave. \

Kaiba stalked over to the diminutive spirit, forcing the much shorter boy to sway backwards slightly to peer up at him.  He placed once large, capable hand on the teen's shoulder, forcibly directing him back into his seat.  He sat down himself at the adjacent side of the kitchen table, crossing his long legs at the ankles and folding his arms over his broad chest.  He fixed the pharaoh with a piercing blue glare.  Calmly, he stated, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Kaiba," Yami protested as tactfully as he could, "I am merely trying to spare _all_ of us more embarrassment--"

"Who's embarrassed?" the blonde demanded loudly.  "**I'm** not embarrassed.  By all means, let's hear th' explanation!"

"Joey, _please_!" hissed Yami.  Noticing all eyes on him expectantly, he scowled.  "You two leave me no choice..."  His gaze flicking to one very confused and distressed aibou, he began to slip into the glazed look all Yugi and Yami's friends had learned to recognize.

"No!" Kaiba shouted, slamming his fist against the tabletop fiercely.  Both spiky-haired boys jumped.  "You will **not retreat to secret mental conversations.  This obviously concerns me, and I have every right to hear what's being said!"**

Joey sprang up from his seat, toppling his chair in the process and pressing both hands flat to the table in a visible effort of restraint.  "Don't you DARE raise yer voice at him like that!"

The young CEO blinked, taken aback for a moment, and Yugi took this opportunity to step in.  "What is it, Yami?" he asked nervously, lest fists start flying.  "Just tell me."

Yami placed a hand on the blonde's, and the other boy remained silent, though he never stopped glaring at the blue-eyed teen across the table as he reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged back down into his newly-righted chair.  The spirit flushed again slightly and turned to Yugi once more.

"Aibou, I, erm, thought we had an agreement to keep all links firmly closed whenever we were 'with' a significant other?"  The smaller boy blushed wildly.

"I **did**!" he mumbled embarrassedly, but fell quiet and blanched suddenly as he remembered certain...liberties he'd taken with the puzzle last night and this morning.

"...I think I'm beginning to see what this is all about."  Kaiba sat back and pinned Yami with an appraising stare.  "It's understandable that you would prefer my superior love-making skills, but I don't appreciate being the victim of voyeuristic--"

"Shut up, you arrogant sonovabitch!" Joey snapped.  "Yeah, you're such a Casanova it took a week a' planning ta get your pigheaded butt to be **considerate in bed!"**

Kaiba's jaw dropped.  He rounded on Yugi.  "A week of planning?  With these two?!?"  Yugi cringed.  "And whose..._intrusive_ idea was this?"

Yami crossed his arms.  "Yugi's."

"I--what?" the brunette asked in an uncertain voice, his eyes darting to Yugi's face.  The smaller teen twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands.

"The sentiment was his, anyway," the former pharaoh added smugly, "we just helped him with the execution."  Kaiba was silent a long moment before he jabbed his finger at his diminutive boyfriend.

"Aha!  I knew it!  'Not in the mood'...  (No one can resist my masterful loving.)" he scoffed.

"Look," Yami cut in, "it was an honest mistake, so let's just say **don't ever do that again**, Yugi." Despite the sternly disapproving tone of his voice, the spirit was nodding slowly, the most ridiculous grin on his face.

"Stop encouraging him!  (You little--!)" Joey complained.

"I'm sorry!" the smallest boy apologized.  "But couldn't you have, you know, blocked from your end or something?  (Could have closed my soul room door, at least...)"  All eyes turned to Yami.

"Yes, couldn'tyou have?" Kaiba inquired suspiciously.  The ancient spirit blushed.

"I was a **little** distracted at the time, okay?!" he remarked hotly in his defense.  "(By the way, Yugi, what the hell was that this morning??)"

"I _said_ I was sorry.  (And no way am I telling you!)"

The billionaire smirked.  "Hmph.  I'll bet you came up with this whole elaborate scheme for just this desired result.  (Next time you want to experience my love, you should just ask.)"  He winked.  (AN: Ah!  Sexy winky Kaiba!)

"Argh, I hate you!" Joey growled furiously.  "Screw yer own boyfriend, this one's mine!"  He grabbed onto Yami possessively as he glared death at the taller teen.  Kaiba sat back with a complacent grin.  "Damnit, Yuug, I'm gonna kill you...  Okay, well th' way I see it, there's only one fair solution t' this."  He jumped to his feet and pulled his smaller love up by the hand.  "C'mon, Red Eyes, we've gotta get `em back.  (Let's see how Kaiba likes it when Yugi gets a taste of **my** lovin'!)"

Yugi buried his face in his hands.  "Eww, Joey, no!"  The blonde had already bounded up the stairs, pharaoh in tow.

The young CEO frowned in the direction of their disappearance before he pushed back his chair and stood.  "Well this has certainly been an illuminating and disturbing afternoon, but I have to go to work."  Kneeling in front of Yugi, he wrapped him in his arms and gave him a lingering kiss.  "Tomorrow, however, your ass is mine," he whispered as he stood.  Yugi sweatdropped, unsure whether that qualified as a promise or a threat.  "Ja."  With a downright charming smile, Kaiba mock saluted his diminutive rival and walked out the door.

Yugi stood there in the deserted kitchen in silence for a long moment until he suddenly became aware of a growing stream of sexy emotions coming through his link.  

"Aah!  Don't you dare!!  Closing soul room door!" Yugi shrieked, mentally blocking their link.  "I'm not listening!  I'm not feeling!  (~~~Ew, I'm not staying here, either.  I'm going over Ryou's until you two are done.  Sheesh.)"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Xpyne:  Ta-da!  It's done!

Solitaire:  Yep.

Soli and Xpyne:  ::stare silently at the reader for several minutes::

Solitaire:  Okay, we lied.  Here, have an epilogue. ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi was doing his homework on the bed, minding his own business, when he was suddenly and viciously tackled by Kaiba.

"Ack!  Kaiba-kun!"  Yugi sighed and looked down mournfully at his sheet of chemistry equations and the dark pencil line now scratched across the page.  "I'm trying to do my homework," he admonished the older boy.  A long arm reached over his shoulder to grab his right hand, and Kaiba brought the hand to his mouth, kissing Yugi's knuckles and eventually cajoling the pencil from his grip.

"Yugi..." he murmured against the smaller teen's palm, the fingers of his free hand flexing absently on a hip bone.  Yugi shuddered as the lips pressed to the center of his palm slid to his wrist.  He knew what _that_** tone of voice meant.**

"I'm almost done Seto, I promise."  The multi-color haired boy managed to pry his own hand free and picked up his pencil, using his other arm to trap Kaiba's hand between him and the bed so he could finish his assignment without any distractions.  Of course, this didn't stop the billionaire from gnawing gently at the shell of Yugi's ear and drawing his knee up over the smaller boy's hip.

Yugi tried futilely for the next several minutes to focus on the problems in front of him, and to ignore the soft touches and not-so-subtle shiftings of Kaiba's body against his.  Yugi's pencil hovered over equation 47 for nearly a full minute.

"Manganese, oxidation state seven plus," Kaiba whispered.

"Stop it!" he hissed.  "I'm never gonna do good on the test if you tell me all the answers!  I just need to--ah--concentrate."

"Do 'well.'"

"Grrr..."

"I think you need a break," the brunette mumbled against the nape of his neck.  Before Yugi could protest, he'd rolled him over onto his back and settled atop him once more.  Carefully unfastening the teen's ever-present leather collar, he began kissing his way along the pale expanse of throat.  Yugi moaned softly and snaked his arms around his boyfriend's back securely.

Kaiba rocked against him once and the multi-color haired boy inhaled sharply, his spine arching up off the mattress reflexively.  Large, sure hands rucked Yugi's shirt up over his stomach as the blue-eyed teen dropped his head to press an open mouth to one small pink nipple.  The smaller of the two released the breath he'd been holding with a low, shuddering exhalation of air, and his hands clutched convulsively at Kaiba's shoulder blades as he pressed himself more firmly to the warm, hard body above him in all its lean contours.  Seto groaned quietly against his chest and moved suddenly off of him, much to Yugi's dismay, but it was only to slide him to the center of the bed.

Covering his body once more, the brunette allowed Yugi to drag him down into a heated kiss, grinning against the other boy's lips as small fingers tugged persistently at his clothing.  Kaiba nudged the chemistry book with his foot until it slid off the mattress to land with a dull thud on the carpet.

When the young CEO finally pulled back several minutes later, slightly breathless and sans shirt, he peered down at his little koi shrewdly.  "I'm not going to wake up chained the bed again, am I?  Because before it comes to that, I'd like you to know, you can just ask.  I wouldn't say no to you again."

Yugi flushed, ducking his head sheepishly.  "Nn...that's okay, Seto."  He made a little exaggerated gesture of wiping sweat from his brow.  "I don't think I'm cut out to be seme."  Kaiba blinked.  Then he seemed to recover.

"Well, good," the blue-eyed boy agreed loftily.

The pair simply gazed at each other for an awkward moment.

"...You don't _ever_ want to be seme again?" Kaiba asked lugubriously.  Yugi bit his hand to keep from laughing out loud.

"I wouldn't say **never**, hehe," Yugi giggled, peering up at his boyfriend, whose cheeks were suspiciously pink.  After a moment, Yugi inquired shyly, running his fingers over Seto's bare forearm, "So I did it alright?"

The lanky brunette allowed a gorgeous smirk to spread over his face, repressed laughter shining in his dark eyes.  "Aa."  He enfolded the much smaller boy completely within his arms.  "And for me, you're the perfect size."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Xpyne:  That's it for real now.  No more, don't be greedy.  That was really hard to write.

Solitaire:  Crap, you're telling me!  We went through about 17 drafts, just for that last chapter.

Xpyne:  ::falls over from exhaustion::

Solitaire:  We have another project planned already, but...I'm not supposed to talk about it yet, and we have absolutely zero written on it so far, so go read Firemoth if you want to be entertained.  ::glares at Xpyne::  You know, we're all still waiting for Yugi and Kaiba to hook it up in your fic, jeez.

Xpyne:  ::comes out of her comatose state::  My first show of relationship restraint!  Eh, don't worry, this is me we're talking about--it won't last very long.  And when they finally hook it up... ::gets dreamy hentai look on her face:: Oh yeah, sexy vampire fetish.

Solitaire:  Score!  Until then, please review!


End file.
